Not The Last Time
by obsessedsoul
Summary: Although River thinks his first kiss is her last, it's not the case.


"Oh just shut your stupid face." River heard Amy say.

She looked up from the console at her parents.

"What's the matter with you?" Amy asked.  
"You called me stupid."  
"I always call you stupid."  
"No, no. My face." Rory extended his hand out. Amy glanced down at the recorder.

"I wasn't sure who you were talking about. You know, me or…"  
"Him?" Amy interjected.  
"Well you did say he 'dropped out of the sky.'"  
"It's a figure of speech, moron!" Amy clarified, and silenced him with a kiss.

River glanced down awkwardly at the console. Watching her parents together made her not only sad, but jealous. She looked to The Doctor who was fiddled with the controls beside her…her Doctor. Her husband. Only, he didn't know her yet. She was only slightly more than a stranger to him. How she longed for him, the future him, the one who loved her…

Sometimes their mixed up timelines just killed her inside.

She shook her head and exhaled deeply to steady herself, punching in the coordinates for Stormcage.

Amy and Rory ascended the stairs as the TARDIS's noises signified its materialization.

"Goodbye, River," Amy said as she glanced back. Rory added a head nod and a wave.

"I'll walk you out," The Doctor said, following River to the door.

Finally back in Stormcage, River found herself face to face with her Doctor, well, the past version of her Doctor, alone for the first time in a while.

"You could come with us," he offered.

River smiled. "I escape often enough, thank you. And I have a promise to live up to." She adjusted his bowtie and touched his chest, reminiscing about their wedding. "You'll understand soon enough."

"Okay, up to you," The Doctor said with a shrug. He turned to go. "See you next time. Call me."

River was taken aback by his farewell. It was so unlike him. "What, that's it? What's the matter with you?"

"Have I forgotten something?" The Doctor said, turning back to her.

"Oh, shut up," River said, giving in to her longing as she finally kissed him.

The Doctor kissed back, but it was awkward, so unlike him. There were moments when she thought she felt him pull her to him, but it was strange all the same.

She drew back and stared at him, her heart racing with panic that she had just done something incredibly stupid.

"Right, okay interesting," The Doctor said, avoiding eye contact as he scratched his face.

"What's wrong you're acting like we've never done that before."

"We haven't ."

That was a knife to her heart. "We haven't?" she breathed.

The Doctor was fiddling with nervous energy. He distanced himself from her, retreating back towards the TARDIS. "Oh look at the time must be off… but it was very nice it was good it was unexpected…You know what they say there's a first time for everything."

"And a last time…" River added softly as the doors closed.

Thunder clapping

A loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the cell as the TARDIS disappeared. River wiped a tear away from her cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to abate the flow, but she couldn't control it; the next thing she knew, she was sobbing.

And then, once again, she heard the noise of the TARDIS. She wiped her eyes frantically and turned away, trying to hide the evidence of tears. She had made a promise to herself years ago to never let him see her cry. He didn't like emotions, or damage, especially with her. He didn't need any more guilt, plus, it was embarrassing for her. She needed to be strong for him.

But, despite her intent, the tears just wouldn't stop. Her heart raced with anxiety as she heard footsteps approaching. Then, she felt his arms around her. Suddenly, she didn't care anymore. She was hurt, so she collapsed into him, tears of heartbreak streaming down her face.

"Oh, River, I am so sorry," she heard him whisper into her ear. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Shhh, I'm here now. You just cry."

That's exactly what River did: she cried like she had never done before; her body shook from the sobs.

And all the while, The Doctor stood there, his arms wrapped around her, saying nothing but "I'm sorry," for that's all he had to offer. He had broken her heart; now all that he could do was try to fix it. He carried so much guilt within him from hurting her. He never should have allowed her be involved with him and his chaotic life. She deserved so much more than he could give her. But somehow she still loved him.

"I'm so stupid, I should have checked our diary, but I just got carried away and…" River sobbed.

"No, no…" he reassured her. "It's not your fault…it's all mine. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

River shook her head, attempting to calm herself. "No, it's not you."

"Yes it is," he insisted.

"Stop it, just stop," she retorted adamantly.

The Doctor quickly changed the subject. "River…uh…I know that this doesn't excuse what I did, but…" He fiddled inside his jacket pocket.

River sniffed and wiped the tears away from her eyes. When she opened them, her husband had dropped down onto one knee in front of her. He held a tiny black box in his hand.

"Wha-"

"River," he began, his voice shaking, "We've been married for…"

"Spoilers," she interjected with a smile.

"Yes," he said, his smile matching hers. He hung his head, collecting himself for a moment. When he looked up at her again there were tears in his eyes. "River, I know that our relationship is far from ideal, but I want you to know that I will always be there for you, even when I'm not; you are the woman who married me, and I will always love you."

The Doctor opened the box. "I realized that I've never given you a ring."

River gasped; her hands flew to her lips. Tears filled her eyes once more, but this time they were tears of joy.

"Sweetie, it's…" She was at a loss for words.

The Doctor took her hand and lowered it so he could slip the ring onto her finger.

"It's from Midnight, the diamond planet. This is the only diamond that has ever been harvested from its surface."

"H-how?" River stammered, staring at her finger with awe.

"Jack," he said with a smile.

"Well, it's about time, you nostalgic idiot," she said, helping him to his feet.

She cradled his face with her hands. "I love you," she said, and kissed him fiercely to prove it.

"River, I am so sorry…" he began to say once more when they parted.

"No," she refuted, shaking her head so her curls bounced. "I chose this. I love you. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Not one line. Don't you dare."

The Doctor nodded slightly, finally giving in. He'd made River happy, and he didn't want to spoil it any further.

"Now," River said, the mischievous twinkle in her eyes having returned, "What are we going to do to celebrate?"

"Whatever you want, dear," he responded, his mood also lighter.

"Oh really?" River raised an eyebrow suggestively. "The mind races…"

He laughed lightly, "Doctor Song, you bad girl…"

"Oh shut up," River chuckled.

"Make me," he retorted playfully, his face inching closer to hers, their breath growing heavier with longing.

"Maybe I will…" she murmured. And she kissed him once more.

**The End. **


End file.
